Revenge
by cherryprincess3
Summary: This has serious OotP SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE FIFTH BOOK!!! Anyway, when a certain Death Eater kills a certain someone close to Harry he doesn't forget. Now he's all grown up and he's out to get that Death Eater.R&R plz.CHAPTER 2 UP
1. It Might Be a Lead

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no characters from the Harry Potter series whatsoever or I wouldn't be writing this right now.  
  
Revenge  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
It's been 6 years since Bellatrix murdered Sirius. After I got out of Hogwarts I got married to Ginny Weasley and became an Auror. Now my work is devoted to finding and killing Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort's dead so we don't worry about him anymore. There's nothing stopping me. Aurors are allowed to kill any Death Eaters left out there, a new rule made by the Minister of Magic, Hermione Jordan, she understands. Neville helps me with my search. He's a respected Auror since he killed Voldemort and a lot of Death Eaters.  
I Apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry and strode past the security stand and the fountain. It had been repaired since my fifth year escapade. I jabbed the up button next the lifts and heard a clanking noise. The golden grilles parted and I walked into the lift. I pressed the button that led to my office and waited. After two floors of loneliness, Ron Weasley from the Department of Magical Games and Sports hopped into the lift.  
"Alright then, Ron?" I asked cheerily.  
"Couldn't be better, you been taking care of my sister?" he demanded in mock anger.  
"Of course" I said.  
Ron got of on his floor and I was alone again. Only one more floor. Finally the grilles slid open and I stepped into the corridor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My cubicle was all the way at the end of the corridor and the sound of people laughing made my head ache. I finally reached my cubicle and the sneering face of Bellatrix Lestrange bore down on me. My IN box was overflowing and about ten memo airplanes soared down to my desk at the same time bring the total amount to about twenty.  
I had to talk to Hermione before I did anything. I grabbed a piece of Charmed paper and scribbled on it:  
  
Mione,  
  
Is there anything new on Bellatrix or any Death Eaters? Send an answer soon this is urgent.  
  
Harry  
  
I tapped the already folded airplane with my wand to magically seal it and gave it a little throw. It soared through the corridor and out of sight. I sighed and started on my IN box. About ten minutes later a memo-plane came zooming toward me. I grabbed it and tapped it with my wand. It unsealed and I read the note written in Hermione's hand:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've heard something from Neville, go to him and ask about it.  
Mione  
I finished the note and bolted out of my chair. Neville's cubicle was quite a way away and I needed to get there quick. The motto of an Auror was "Never dismiss a lead, even if it be unlikely." In other words even if the lead it millions of miles away from the last lead, it could still be it. I sure hoped this was it.  
  
What do you think? This is my first fic written after OotP and I really, really, really HATE Bellatrix Lestrange. In this fic, she dies slowly and painfully. Hehehehehe.. 


	2. The Lead

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sirius wouldn't be *sniff* dead… 

**Revenge**

            I finally reached Neville's office, which had a sign on it bearing the words: Head Auror. Neville looked up from the report he was writing to see who it was. When he saw me he turned in his chair to face me and knocked over a bottle of ink in the process. The ink spilled across his parchment, ruining the report.

            "Oh oops. _Evanesco!_" he said waving his wand at the parchment, all ink disappeared, including the writing. "Well, good thing that report was only about six inches." He chuckled and so did I.

            "So Harry, what's up?" questioned Neville with interest. 

            "Well, Hermione said you'd found something on… _her._" I sat out the last word as though it tasted bad.

            "Yes, well we've had reports on Death Eaters a few miles east of Hogsmeade from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Answered Neville tentatively as though unsure what I would do next.

            I considered this for a second as I stared at a picture of Neville's waving wife Parvati Patil. 

            "Well then, I'm going" I stated as though it were the simplest thing in the world."

            "You're getting a partner then, I'm not letting you go alone!" replied Neville. "Malfoy!" he called.

             I wasn't too disappointed about the pairing. Malfoy and I had actually become good friends in the seventh year at Hogwarts. He broke off from the family "tradition" of being a Death Eater and on the contrary, became an Auror. He rounded the corner and strode up to the cubicle.

            "Sir?" he asked gazing at me.

            "You're going with Potter here to pick up a lead on some Death Eaters east of Hogsmeade," stated Neville.

            "Right" was Malfoy's reply.

We headed toward the lifts that led out of the Ministry.  We climbed into a pretty packed one as we were in a sort of hurry. As soon as we got out of the Ministry I turned to face him.

            "We'll meet here in an hour so we can prepare." I suggested.

            "Sure" agreed Malfoy.

            I set off to a deserted field so that I could Apparate to my mansion in Godric's Hollow. With a loud crack I appeared in the living room right in front of Ginny. She jumped a mile high and tripped over a bottle of butterbeer she knocked over. I caught her and pulled her into a quick hug.

            "I gotta go Gin," I said as I pulled away.

"What's it about this time?" she pressed curiously.

"Her" I said shortly. 

"Oh Harry can I come? I want to help." Pleaded Ginny.

"Of course you do, but after my parents, Sirius, and Hagrid, I can't lose you too." I replied to her.

"Okay, okay I'll stay but Hermione will hear about this," she said in mock anger.

"Ooooh, I'm shaking!" I replied giving a fake shudder.

"Bye, honey." I said

"Bye" she said.

I went out to the broom shed and took out my FeatherLite 620, blue racing broom. It would be safer that Apparating. I gave Ginny one last wave and Apparated to the Ministry. 

Thanks to my first reviewers. PottersGirl5990 and Girlie G. And to all of the people reading this I'm sorry I can't review but the pop-up windows on my computer don't work. If you can help with this email me at pickledkiwi@hotmail.com. Thanx…


	3. Avenging All of Them

Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

            After a few minutes Draco Malfoy Apparated in front of the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic. I jumped at the loud CRACK.

            "Ready?" I asked

            "Yeah, Luna wouldn't let go of me. I had to threaten to use a Severing Charm on her before she let go!" Draco sounded exasperated. "Women!" he muttered. I chuckled.

            "Alright, let's mount."

            "Let's go!"

            We pushed off of the ground and we were off. The city lights, tiny pinpoints of light like fireflies, flashed below us. I looked to my right to see that Draco was still there.

            "Head left!" I called out as I swerved away from a Muggle town.

            We flew across a stretch of extremely dark forest. What looked like a phoenix rose up from the treetops. It's bright red and gold plumage had a striking contrast to the complete blackness. It circled around us and plunged once more into the darkness.  It gave me a new hope as phoenix sighting usually gave people.  I wanted to go faster. Kill Bellatrix Lestrange quickly. No…not quickly. Slowly, painfully. Make her suffer. Make her feel the pain I felt when she killed Sirius. I've gotten quite good at Unforgivable Curses. Bellatrix's "lessons" ring in my ears every time I try one. _"You need to _mean_ them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain- to enjoy it…"_ I will mean it. And I will enjoy watching Bellatrix writhe and scream in pain. She will pay. For her "Master's" wrongdoings too. I will avenge Sirius, my parents, Neville's parents, and anyone who she or Voldemort has ever hurt…

            "Potter, Potter, HARRY!" yelled Draco right next to me. "We're here!" we touched down in Hogsmeade, in front of The Three Broomsticks. We thought that we should continue on foot. We walked on for about and hour when we heard voices: "No, Bella, we leave tomorrow!" _Bella, this was it._ I signaled to Malfoy to be quiet.

            My heart pounded so loud I was sure we would be betrayed by its sound. We crouched behind a clump of bushes to view the situation. Two Death Eaters, perfect. I mouthed to Malfoy, Bellatrix is MINE. He nodded.

            We jumped out from behind the bushes just as Bellatrix turned. She jumped but quickly regained herself. She stood there, just as beautiful as in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Her full lips curled into an evil looking sneer.

            "Look, McNair it's wittle baby Potter. And the Malfoy boy, you can take him." She snarled adopting that baby voice. "This is _my_ battle." With that all four of us whipped out our wands.

            Her voice all those years ago rang in my ears: "_ Aaaaaah… did you _love_ him, little baby Potter?_

Yes, I did, and still do. I will avenge Sirius Black, my almost-father, Padfoot, Snuffles, any way you put it; he will be avenged.

            "_Crucio!" _ I screamed before Bellatrix was ready, and the spell hit her in the chest. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground writhing. Her eyes were streaming with tears of pain. Malfoy and McNair stopped in their duel and watched as I held my wand steady, laughing loudly. Who was the " wittle baby" now? I kept her under the curse for a good two minutes, giving her a taste of the pain the Longbottom's went through. I drew my wand away and she lay on the leafy ground, gasping for breath. Her dark curls were limp and her sneer was no longer there. I wasn't near done though.

            "_Imperio_!" I roared as she picked up her wand. _Give me the wand. _I thought. She handed it over and I snapped it cleanly in two. She was helpless now. _Now, run into that tree there._ I thought. She ran and hit the tree full force. I cackled softly, this was fun. She fell to the ground, a streak of blood running down her face. Malfoy came over, he had Stunned McNair, broken his wand and put an Anti-Disapparation Jinx on him. He watched at the sidelines. I broke the connection and Bellatrix stood, glaring at me.

            "Didn't think… you had it… in you… to perform… an Unforgivable… Curse." She panted. She groped in the pocket of her robes for her wand; I snickered and pointed to the broken pieces. "I told you I would avenge Sirius!" I said and then, her voice ringing in my ears: "_ Aaaaaah… did you _love_ him, little baby Potter."_ I cried "_Crucio!" _ She had no means of defense. The spell hit her and she cried out. I enjoyed this so much! I threw my head back laughing loudly, my voice ringing in the night. Her shrieks fueled me, I held my wand for nearly five minutes before I let her go. I didn't want her to go insane, no, I wanted her to die. Die, die, die.  I preformed the Imperius Curse on her and made her jump from a tree, she broke her leg. I decided not to let her live any longer. "_ Aaaaaah… did you _love_ him, little baby Potter." _ Rang in my ears.  With that I screamed "_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a blinding flash of green light and an echoing scream.

            Bellatrix Lestrange fell dead before my eyes. McNair watched in amazement, as did Draco.

            "Our work here is done!" I stated simply.

Draco Apparated to the Ministry to call for back up while I stayed behind. I felt a peacefulness that I hadn't felt since Sirius died. I avenged him, I was happy.

            That's not the end of the story! Keep reading and plz review. Did you like Bella dear's torture. Hehehe I am so so so so so so evil. Hahahahahahahaha. 


	4. Thank You!

            **Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, obviously… 

            I Stunned McNair while I waited for Draco. Now there wasn't a single sound except for my breathing. I heard a rustling sound, like a muffled whisper and I turned to see what it was. I nearly fainted at the sight. Sirius was standing next to me, smiling.

            "Hello Harry, you're mom and dad should be along any minute now. We're very proud of you." He said warmly.

            Four more blue figures soared into the clearing. Two were women, two were men. They were all very happy looking. Harry recognized Lily Potter, James Potter, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom.

            "Harry, you were great out there. Your father and I are very proud, and Sirius too." Said Lily.

            Frank Longbottom stepped up, "Thank you so much Harry. You avenged us. You killed her. You killed our torturer, our killer. Thank you, and please tell Neville we are very proud. Head Auror…" he trailed off.

             Harry watched in amazement. He reached out and hugged his mother. To his surprise, she was solid. He pulled James and Sirius into the hug. He never wanted to let go, but he saw brooms in the distance. The figures drifted away.

            "Thank you, Harry!" they shouted in unison.

            They disappeared just as five Ministry officials, plus Draco Malfoy touched down in the clearing. The Ministry workers gawked at what they saw. Two captured Death Eaters, one dead; Harry smiling into space and broken wand pieces lying on the leafy ground.

            "Good work, Potter, Malfoy." One of them said. He picked up a twig and muttered, "Portus."  The twig glowed blue and then lay in his hand. They all clutched their brooms and made McNair touch the Portkey. Harry grabbed Bellatrix's cold wrist.

            "On three. One… two… three!" said the wizard from the Department of Magical Transportation, who had made the Portkey.

            Harry felt the odd sensation behind his navel that he had first experienced in the summer before his fourth year. He could still feel the cold wrist he clutched and smiled in satisfaction. Her screams still rang in his ears.

            Two hours later I stood in the living room of my mansion. I had told Ginny what happened, including the part about the spirit like things of my parents, Sirius and the Longbottoms. She sat on the leather couch looking amazed. Ginny and me went to bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It had been a long night. 

            The next morning I went downstairs and was greeted by my face smiling out from the Daily Prophet. Ginny had shoved the paper in my face as soon as I was on the bottom step. I sat down and read the article.

Two Death Eaters Caught; One Dead 

            Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were made instant heroes last night when they caught two                            two notorious Death Eaters: Bellatrix Lestrange and Robert McNair. McNair was brought                             to the Ministry Stunned and Lestrange dead. Harry Potter was responsible for the killing of                          Lestrange.

            "I avenged my parents, my godfather, and the Longbottoms." Says Harry. Draco Malfoy

            went for help after Potter killed Lestrange. Narcissa Malfoy, the only living close relative

            of Lestrange speaks about her, "I can't believe she's dead, She was my sister, that evil                                Potter boy… he tortured her then he killed her. It would me a little better if she hadn't had 

            suffer…" she says. The Ministry has wanted Lestrange for years since she broke

            out of Azkaban. She was responsible for the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice

            Longbottom. She tortured them to insanity and they died five months ago. She was also

            A known supporter of Lord Voldemort. Lestrange also murdered her cousin, ex-convict 

             .Sirius Black six years ago.

            I smiled and put the paper down. I liked how they mentioned Sirius as an _ex-_ convict. He had been cleared of all charges at his funeral. That day Peter Pettigrew was arrested and convicted of the assistance in the murders of James and Lily Potter. He left the table to talk to Ron and Hermione.

Well, that's it the end! Plz, plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!! I think it was pretty good. Please review!!


End file.
